O DIÁRIO DE KAORU
by Kika - Chan.5
Summary: Segredos, amores, opiniões... tudo através do diário de uma Kaoru diferente das que vocês já viram. VOLTANDO A ATIVA!
1. O diário de Kaoru

E aí? É eu sei que deveria estar escrevendo os capítulos da "Máscara da Águia" e "Batalha através do tempo" mas é que me veio essa idéia (insana, como eu) e eu TIVE que escrever ela. Conheçam uma Kaoru que vocês nunca viram através do seu diário. Ah! As músicas que aparecem são do desenho, mas eu só vou usar as traduções. Quem quiser as originais é só me pedir.

**O DIÁRIO DE KAORU**

Fala sério, porque eu tenho que agüentar isso? Não, é "busu" pra lá, "tanuki-chan" pra cá... Eles não se enxergam?

Eu sou Kamya Kaoru e você é o meu diário (sééério?). Huum... Você precisa de um nome (tá, você é um pedaço de papel, sem sentimentos, inanimado... Mas este diário é MEU e eu faço o que EU quiser)... Ta, vou chamá-lo de Remus. E nem vem reclamar (huum... Mas como você poderia reclamar? Melhor nem pensar muito nisso). Voltando: moro com um aluno-pirralho-mal-agradecido e um rurouni-ex-retalhador-que-vive-sob-o-voto-de-não-matar. Eu considero o aluno-pirralho-mal-agradecido, Yahiko, um irmãozinho e o rurouni-ex-retalhador-que-vive-sob-o-voto-de-não-matar, Kenshin, é um baka que não vê (ou finge que não vê) que sou completamente apaixonada por ele. "Busu" é o apelido pelo qual Yahico me chama e "tanuki-chan" é o apelido "carinhoso" que a Megumi (uma doutora kitsune) me deu. O Sanosuke (amigo folgado nosso) me chama de jou-chan, embora faça umas piadinhas de muito mau gosto sobre essa minha "virtude", quando acontece um clima entre mim e o Kenshin, que ME chama de Kaoru-dono e SE chama de sesha, mas quando entra no "modo-de-batalha-Battousai" se chama de "Eu".

Hoje nós fomos almoçar no Akabeko, restaurante da Tae e onde trabalha a Tsubane a quase namorada do Yahiko. Olha, se depender no Kenshin, eles vão se casar antes de mim. E por falar em casal que não se assume, ta na CARA que a Megume e o Sanosuke se amam; no quesito "casal que se ama, mas fingem que não se amam ou não assumem" eles ganham de mim e do Kenshin. O Sano é que pagou a conta, como ele está SEMPRE sem dinheiro eu tenho até medo de perguntar o que ele fez pra ganhar TAANTO dinheiro (sim, Remus, ele pagou a dívida do restaurante. Tudo bem, semana que vem ele se endivida de novo). E lá ta ele de novo brigando com a Megumi. Eu fiz uma musiquinha pros dois. Vê se não é perfeita (daonde eu tirei essa carinha?):

Megumi Não tenho intenção de ser mandada por você

Sanosuke Não quero você mandando em mim

Megumi Você é todo blefe ao colocar o ideograma de "Mal" nas costas

Sanosuke Você supera os limites da mal-criação

Sanosuke Tente dizer que pensamos do mesmo jeito

e logo fomos feitos um para o outro, é por isso que

Você me irrita pra cacete Você simplesmente não em deixa em paz

ambos Você irrita tanto que dá ódio

Irritante Você é impossível de se lidar

Metralhando com sua boca de vulgaridades

Você é irritante Agora tudo o mais

Irritante Preocupante como aquele etcetera

Não, não está mesmo virando uma piada

Megumi Somos como os pólos de um ímã

Sanosuke Chega perto que eu vou começar a rechaçar

Megumi Não vai ser legal se você acabar uma geléia de ossos quebrados

Sanosuke Isso aqui é só câimbra, tá?

Megumi Você é tão cabeça dura Pedindo pra apanhar, não é?

Por algum motivo

Você me perturba terrivelmente Inseguro

ambos Você é irritante Meu parceiro de discussão

Irritante Querendo ser imparcial

Realmente você é apenas uma pessoa solitária

Você é irritante Especialmente nós dois

Irritante Sem razão

Tudo bem se você vier amanhã

ambos Você irrita tanto que dá ódio

Irritante Você é impossível de se lidar

Metralhando com sua boca de vulgaridades

Você é irritante Agora tudo o mais

Irritante Preocupante como aquele etcetera

Não, não está mesmo virando uma piada

Nota da Autora Insana: Huuum... Please, me mandem comentários, eu tenho tantas idéias que é capaz de escrever mil começos de fics e nhaum terminar nenhuma...


	2. Misao chega

E aí? Prontos para mais uma dose de insanidade (minha obvio. A Kaoru não iria ser tão maluca. Eu acho...). Infelizmente Samurai X (ou Rurouni Kenshin) não me pertence. Seus direitos autorais são de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**E aí Samá?**

Certo, eu estou perguntando para um diário como ele se sente. Perfeitamente normal. Né?

Hoje vai vir a Misao Makimachi e Aoshi Shinomori. Eles são os ninjas mais estranhos que eu já vi. A Misao é totalmente espivitada, espoleta, ta sempre dançando, rindo e tentando fazer o Aoshi olhar para ela. Já o Aoshi parece que quer alcançar o Nirvana em vida, porque está SEMPRE ou meditando, tomando chá e de olhos fechados; não participa das conversas e não dá atenção para as maluquices da Misao. Hah! Ledo engano!Eu já tentei dizer para a Misao, mas como ela nunca ta parada não da para conversar. Samá, o Aoshi OLHA pra ela. Olhar no sentido de _olhar_. Ele pensa que ninguém vê, mas o modo como ele observa a Misao não tem nada de fraternal. E eu já vi ele SORRINDO na cozinha quando a Misao estava mostrando suas técnicas da "fênix" (o porquê desse nome eu não sei. A única coisa que eu sei é que foi muito difícil eu não rir do "Chute Voador da Fênix" Hilário!).

O motivo da Misao fazer tanta palhaçada foi porque Kenshin disse em Kyoto que a tarefa de Misao era fazer Aoshi sorrir. Coisa que ela leva muito a sério. Lá vai ela de novo, o que ela está fazendo? Kami-sama! Ela está cantando para a Ayame e a Suzune a música que ela inventou em homenagem a Aoshi:

Sono aoku kooru hitomi

Kono mune ni dakishimetai

Nakushita, kono yuuki wo

Omoidashite once again

Esses gelados olhos azuis

Gostaria de envolvê-los neste coração

Esta coragem perdida

Lembra disso - mais uma vez

Tooi senaka oikaketa

Tsukikage ni kakureru

Ikari, ienu kanashimi

Hitori-jime suru no...

Escondendo-se nas sombras

Que segue seu passado distante

Ódio, tristeza indizível

Guardando-os para apenas um...

Kurai mori, samayou

Murasaki no kizuato

Yoru ni matataku ryuusei

Mitsumete iru Ice Blue Eyes

Nas florestas escuras você vaga

Roxas cicatrizes

Numa estrela cadente, vislumbrando na noite

Encarando gelados olhos azuis

Sono aoku kooru hitomi

Kono mune ni dakishimetai

Nakushita, kono yuuki wo

Omoidashite once again

Esses gelados olhos azuis

Gostaria de envolvê-los neste coração

Esta coragem perdida

Lembra disso - mais uma vez

Sono kizu no itami taezu

Oogoe de naite ii no

Atataka na, namida wa

Koori, tokasu harvest rain

A dor daquele ferimento não cessa

Simplesmente chore sua dor

Quentes lágrimas

Derretem o gelo - chuva armazenada

Watashi matte 'ru...

Estou esperando...

Tsuyosa dake motomete 'ta

Hito, kogasu tsumetasa

Hokori sute, nikushimi de

Kono toki, tomeru no...

Peço apenas por força

Frieza que queima

Livre-se do orgulho, e da dor

Desta vez, pare com isso...

Ashita negau, tatakai

Yume mamoru, senshi yo

Yami ni nigekomu kokoro

Tsuremodoshite don't look back!

Uma batalha, pedindo pelo amanhã

Sou uma lutadora, defendo o amor

Para o coração que foge da escuridão

Mas volta - não olhe para trás!

Sono kodoku, ikari, sakebi

Watashi ni mo kanjisasete

Hontou no kono yuuki wo

Torimodoshite once again

Aquela solidão, o ódio, o grito

Deixe-me senti-los também

Trazendo de volta esta

Esta verdadeira coragem - mais uma vez

Sono kooru, hitomi, tokashi

Kono mune de, namida nuguite

Atataka na namida wa

Koori, tokasu harvest rain

Derretendo esses olhos azuis congelados

E secando as lágrimas deste coração

Quentes lágrimas

Derretem o gelo - chuva armazenada

Watashi matte 'ru...

Estou esperando...

Será este o meu carma? Aoshi foi para a cozinha com a desculpa de ajudar Kenshin. Ahan...

Segui Aoshi. Ele estava com um sorrisinho nos lábio. Deve ter percebido minha presença, pois parou de sorrir. Ao que parece a cozinha é o lugar para onde ele escapa quando quer rir. O que eu fiz? Perguntei na maior cara-de-pau se ele não queria melancia.

**Samááááá**

Eu falei com a Misao. Disse tudo. Dos olhares até as idas para a cozinha para poder sorrir. Ela abriu um sorriso (tão grande que eu não sabia que um humano podia sorrir daquele jeito), me pegou pelos braços e começou a me rodopiar dizendo _"como estou feliz! Aoshi-sama agora olha para mim como eu olho para ele – parou de súbito – e agora?"_ Bem, eu disse o que estava entalado: _"Misao, você espera ele estar sozinho e vai falar com ele. Diga que já percebeu que ele a olha e ri de suas brincadeiras e quer saber como fica a relação de vocês agora porque você não o quer como um irmão nem um amigo. Quer ele como um namorado. Termine isso dizendo EU TE AMO. E dê um beijo nele. Olha, Aoshi está indo meditar, vai falar com ele e nada de mas! É agora ou nunca!"_ E ela foi.

**Samá**...

Deu certo! Misao me contou agora a pouco. DEU CERTO! Ela falou tudo o que eu disse, deu um beijo nele e ele CORRESPONDEU! E ainda disse _"está bem, Misao. Somos um casal agora."_ E sorriu para ela. Posso? Aoshi e Misao são um casal e eu não tenho um décimo da coragem da Misao para falar aquilo com o Kenshin. Se bem que eu nem sei se ele me olha daquele jeito...

**SAMÁÁÁÁ**

Ta ficando insuportável! A Megumi ta se atirando para o "Ken-san" muito mais que ultimamente. EU VOU MATAR O SANOSUKE! É culpa dele.

Eu, Kenshin, o Dr Gensai e suas netas mais a Megumi resolvemos sair (o Yahico foi trabalhar com a Tsubane no restaurante da Tae) e nós vimos o Sanosuke pagando uma conta. É! Pagando! COM UM BAITA BEIJO NA BOCA! Daí a Megumi ficou com ciúmes e é nessa que nós estamos. Pra piorar, a Misao resolveu se meter e disse para a Kitsune parar com o showzinho de ciúmes. Olha o que aconteceu:

_(Misao) – Megumi, pára com isso, não ta vendo que o Himura ta ficando vermelho, as mãos da Kaoru estão prestes a parar no seu rosto e o Crista vai ter uma overdose de sakê._ – como você vê, normal

_(Megumi) PORQUE NÃO VAI CUIDAR DA SUA VIDA, PIRRALHA? VAI DAR UM "PEGA" NO AOSHI?_ – grande erro Megumi. A Misao deu um enorme sorriso e:

_(Misao) – Ah, você não sabia Dra Kitsune? Eu e o Aoshi somos um casal agora e estamos as maravilhas... quem deveria dar uns "pegas" é você. No crista-de-galo de preferência._

Foi a primeira vez que eu vi Aoshi Shinomori corar. Ao que parece, Misao esqueceu que eles ainda não tinham oficializado. Todo mundo parou o que estava fazendo e olharam pro coitado. Sim, porque a Misao agora pulava pedindo "_desculpas, mas pelo menos todo mundo sabe agora, né"_? É Misao, é...

Nota da autora maluca e ensandecida: Sabem que eu gostei desse capítulo? Eu gosto da Misao e adoro fazer ela bem maluquinha' e eu sempre quis dizer pra Megumi deixar em paz o Kenshin e ir dar uns pegas no Sano...


	3. Finalmente, a declaração

Estou de volta! Estou de volta, gente! Depois de anos voltei a escrever a fic. Sinto muito por aqueles que esperaram.

Um agradecimento a Ayazinhaah-chan (que provavelmente já deve ter desistido de eu terminar esta fic).

E vamos à história!

**FINALMENTE, A DECLARAÇÃO**

Droga! Esqueci o seu nome de novo! Bem, deixa pra lá.

ACONTECEU! FINALMENTE ACONTECEU!

**KENSHIN SE DECLAROU PARA MIM! **Toma essa Kitsune!

Na verdade, eu achei que ia ser mais romântico, mas cavalo dado não se olha os dentes, certo?

_*Flashback*_

_Pra variar, um inimigo do Kenshin quis vingança e me resolveu me ferir para que o Retalhador voltasse à ativa (sério! Esses caras não tem a mínima criatividade)._

_Resumindo, eu fui envenenada, Kenshin ficou bravo a ponto de seus olhos mudarem de cor – nunca entendi o porquê – lutou contra o cara, mas conseguiu lutar como "Kenshin" ao invés de lutar como "Retalhador". Bom, estava lá eu, ferida, sofrendo, com dor, febre, etc... deitada no futon esperando a Doutora Kitsune voltar com o antídoto quando escuto a voz do Kenshin._

_Infelizmente, não posso escrever as palavras exatas porque, bem, estava envenenada, mas ele pediu desculpas por me colocar em perigo o blábláblá de sempre e como seria melhor se ele não estivesse na minha vida._

_Neste momento eu disse o seu nome._

_Ele disse que me amava._

_*Fim do Flashback*_

Depois de curada, eu perguntei a ele se o que ele disse era verdade e ele respondeu que sim e que queria manter um relacionamento comigo. Só que como ele tem medo que me usem como ponto fraco, pediu segredo. Tá, né? Vou fazer o que? Só me resta esperar que ele deixe de ser teimoso e baka. Além disso... Pode ser divertido (até mesmo um pouco excitante).

Uma música para comemorar!

**Kimi Ni Fureru Dakede**

Kimi ni Fureru Dakede

Tomedonaku afurete

Koboreru namida no kazu hodo

Yarusenai koto mo nai

Zutto hateshinai boku no ai

Baby Sou sa Karada ga tokeru kurai no

Atsui munasawagi ni makasete Woo

Nani mo ka mo koete yukou

Ah- Kimi ni fureru tabi ni kimi e to chikazuite

Ah- Kimi wo kanjita mama boku wa mitasarete

Takamatte iku kokoro o tashikameru you ni

Kimi wo tsuyoku dakishimeru yo

Imi mo naku sakende

Kowaresou na kokoro nando mo

Nagusameru you ni

Sotto tsutsumikomu kimi no ai

Baby Sou sa Itoshii sono sugata ga

Donna toki ni mo boku wo sasou Woo

Nani mo ka mo wasureru hodo

Ah- Kimi ni fureru tabi kimi e to chikazuite

Ah- Kimi ni wo kanjita mama boku wa mitasarete

Takamatte iku futari no omomuku mama ni

Kimi wo tsuyoku dakishimeru yo

Ah- Kimi ni fureru dake de kokoro wa hazunde

Ah- Kimi ni fureru dake de boku wa mitasarete

Takamatte iku kokoro wo tashikameru you ni

Motto tsuyoku... Yeah

Ah- Kimi ni fureru dake de kokoro wa hazunde

Ah- kimi ni fureru dake de boku wa mitasareru

Ima wa tada kono kimochi wo tayasanai you ni

Kimi wo tsuyoku dakishimeru yo Dakishimeru yo

**Sempre Que Eu Te Toco**

Kimi ni Fureru Dakede

Sem desânimo tal como as

Lágrimas que caem,

Jorrando incessantemente,

Sempre intermináveis, Meu amor

Baby, sim, deixe isso para as mornas batidas do coração

O suficiente para derreter nossos corpos

Deixe-nos superar tudo

Ah Sempre que eu te toco me aproximo de você

Ah Quando eu te sinto fico contente e preenchido até a borda

Com a certeza destes sentimentos que planam cada vez mais alto

Eu te abraço firmemente

Gritando sem nenhum sentido

Este coração que parece estar prestes a quebrar Não importa quantas vezes

Para confortá-lo

Envolvendo suavemente e prendo isto Seu amor

Baby, sim, Sua forma amada

Não importa quando, ela sempre me convida

Para o ponto onde eu esqueço tudo

Ah Sempre que eu te toco me aproximo de você

Ah Quando eu te sinto fico contente e preenchido até a borda

Dando controle total para nós que estamos planando cada vez mais alto

Eu te abraço firmemente

Ah Apenas te tocando Meu coração ganha vida

Ah Apenas te tocando eu fico contente e preenchido até a borda

Com a certeza destes sentimentos que planam cada vez mais alto

Eu te abraço firmemente ainda mais apertado- Yeah

Ah Apenas te tocando Meu coração ganha vida

Ah Apenas te tocando eu fico contente e preenchido até a borda

Agora, simplesmente, para não pôr um fim neste sentimento

Eu te abraço firmemente

NDA: Como eu disse antes, eu voltei! A fic não vai ter muitos capítulos, mais uns dois ou três.

Reviews!


	4. Revelações

Mais um capítulo. Eu resolvi que quero terminar as fics que estão in-progress. Sempre odiei escritores que não acabavam as fics e deixavam os leitores chupando o dedo e eu me tornei uma. E tenho certeza que vai ser um alívio finalizar algo que eu comecei.

Depois que eu terminar **O Diário de Kaoru** eu vou terminar **A Máscara da Águia**.

RK não é meu. Droga! Teria feito um final melhor (eu acho)!

**REVELAÇÕES**

Parando para pensar, até que foi um pouquiiinho romântica a declaração. Eu realmente preferia não estar envenenada, mas...

Ok. Não me lembro de seu nome era Remus ou Samá, mas estou com preguiça de procurar, então vai ficar Diário mesmo.

Bem Senhor Diário, eu tinha razão. É divertido manter segredo. Acho que o Aoshi desconfia de algo, mas Aoshi é Aoshi e isso explica muita coisa.

Estou escrevendo porque descobri algo que me chocou!

Sanosuke e Megumi estão juntos. **JUNTOS**! Megumi e Sanosuke!

Querer que algo aconteça e ver acontecer são coisas completamente diferentes. Especialmente quando você descobre vendo uma cena que me deixou cega por alguns momentos. Eu podia ter vivido sem ver aquilo.

Mas prefiro não falar nisso. Ainda tenho calafrios.

Bem, Aoshi e Misao estão juntos, Sano e Megumi estão juntos e, apesar de ser segredo, Kenshin e eu estamos juntos. A tensão existente neste grupo provavelmente vai diminuir.

Hum? Escutei um barulho. Vou ver o que é.

[...]

**PELO AMOR DE KAMI-SAMA!**

Misao e Yahiko resolveram treinar. E eu o treinei melhor do que ele mostrou. Ah, mas ele vai ver! Vou encerrar por aqui e dar uma sessão de treinamento especial! Ele que me aguarde!

Como tradição, uma canção. Rimou!

**Dame!**

Dame!

Machi chuu doko demo uso bakari Hyaku nen mae kara shouchi dayo

Ima sara aki kankeru kurai Dare demo dekiru

Ai wa nagu same no Dou gu nanka ja nai n da shi

DAME DAME DAME de dame na hito ne Ittai nani o yatteru no?

Un ja nai TSUKI ja naiMotto jitsu ryoku misete

DAME DAME DAME ne ONNA wa mou Sonna OTOKO ja kanji nai

Itsu datte KURAKURA toki sou na hodo OTOKO ni natte choudai

Socchi no katte de yobidashite Sakki kara tameiki bakari ja ne

Zenzen tanoshime nai ja nai Nasake nai kao

Usui ai jou de Manzoku shite cha owari da shi

DARA DARA DARA to dara shi nai ne ATASHI sonna ni hima ja nai

Hakkiri to ieba sou Yume no nai YATSU sai tei

GIRI GIRI GIRI no GIRI GIRI made Ji bun no koto o shinjite yo

Sono kokoro kazari ja na katta ra ne OTOKO o misete chou dai

Hito wa dare demo kizutsuite Ookiku naru mono de shou?

Taore temo mata haia ga ru Sore demo dame nara sono toki

ATASHI ga dakishimete ageru kara ii ja nai no yo

DAME DAME DAME de dame na hito ne Ittai nani o yatteru no?

Kono tsugi wa tsuyoi toko Motto kicchiri misete

DAME DAME DAME ne ONNA wa mou Sonna OTOKO ja ho re nai yo

Itsu datte KURA KURA toki sou na hodo OTOKO no natte choudai

**Dame! (Tradução) **

As ruas estão preenchidas com mentiras vindas de toda parte

Eu admito que isto tem sido assim por centenas de anos

Agora, é claro que chutar latas vazias

É algo que qualquer um poderia fazer

O amor não é algo

Para ser usado para confortar

Não! Não! Não! Você não é bom, sabe?

O que está tentando fazer?

Isto não uma questão de sorte

Mostre-me mais de suas habilidades

Não! Não! Não! Uma mulher não pode

Sentir nada por um cara como você

Oh por favor, torne-se um cara que sempre consegue

Excitar uma mulher

Você disse que isto era da sua conta

Desde então, tudo que posso fazer é suspirar

Eu não posso apreciar

A sua face miserável

Se você está satisfeito

Com esta magra afeição, então é o fim

Não! Não! Não! Você é desleixado sabe?

Você não pode ser tão preguiçoso comigo

Como eu disse distintamente, sem sonho algum

Você é o pior

Até mesmo no último momento

Acredite em si mesmo!

O seu coração não pode ser um mero ornamento, sabe?

Oh por favor, mostre a si mesmo que é um homem

As pessoas, não importa quem elas são, se machucam

Isso não faz parte do crescimento?

Até mesmo quando está mal, siga rastejando novamente

Então, se as coisas ainda continuarem ruins

Eu te apertarei e te confortarei, então tudo estará bem

Não! Não! Não! Você não é bom, sabe?

O que você está tentando fazer?

Da próxima vez, mostre-me

Que você é mais forte do que isso

Não! Não! Não! Uma mulher não pode

Se apaixonar por uma cara como você

Oh por favor, torne-se um cara que sempre consegue

Excitar uma mulher

NDA: Só para esclarecer, todas as músicas são de RK. São temas de personagens e canções tocadas no anime.

R&R

Kissus


End file.
